Everlasting Bonds
by SouthernGals
Summary: They took everything from her. Her family, her fiancé, her dad... Being turned to keep a promise she made to the love of her life, she is being hunted for a rare gift she has. Meeting a guardian who was sent to help protect her from the ones after her, she has to struggle to Keep the pomise she made, when all she wants to do is give up while his memory still festers into agony.
1. Chapter 1

{BPOV}

I pushed my truck, and heard the engine roar at me in protest. Im sorry old truck, but i want to put as many miles behind me and forks as possible. I felt the familer feeling of sadness wash over me and let the angry tears run down my face. He was dead... They were both dead... The blood on my hands and smeared across my shirt was all i had left of them. The pack had been in a feirce fight when jacob ran to me and told me to get in my truck and drive...

* * *

 _{2 hours earlier}_

 _"Dad! Dad!" I yelled as i through the door to the open house. I watched as he jumped up from his chair in the livingroom and came running up to me._

 _"Bella? What in the world is wrong?" He asked trying to take me into his embrace to console me. There was no time for that._

 _"Dad, grab all the money you have including my college fund and meet me back here in the kitchen... FAST! dont waste time and go!" I yelled pushing him toward the stairs._

 _"What is going on here Bella? were not going anywhere, If there is going to be some trouble, I have a gun. Now tell me what is going on?" I shook my head frantically._

 _"You dont understand! Go get the money now! She was right behind me!" He shook his head at me dismissivly._

 _"Bella..." A loud growl was heard from outside and the sound of a stampede heading straight for the house. Charlies eyes became wide as saucers as the sound of shattering granite was heard with more ferocious growls._

 _"W..What the hell is that!?" He yelled, grabbing a gun from his belt hanging on the peg._

 _"You cant shoot them Dad! We need to get out of here!" I told him, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the kitchen door. We ran straight to his cruiser and before He could jump into the driver side, He was lifted up from the ground my his neck, I watched with a tearful expression as his windpipe was crushed. I screamed for him as The vampire dropped him to the ground. Before i could register at all what was happening, the same vampire slid into the car and reached for me. Before he could grab me he was drug out of the car by a russet colored wolf, taking the stearing wheel to the cruiser with him as he went._

 _The horror on my face had me pinned in my spot._

 _"Bella! Bella!" Jake called to me jurking me out of the car and away from the scene of my dads dead body._

 _"Bella! Look at me!" He looked around frantically as he carried me away from the fight in my back yard._

 _"Bella, You have to get in your truck and drive! We cant protect you if you are standing right in the way for them to snatch you up! GO! And dont stop!" He shoved me into my truck and cranked it before i could even think._

 _"Come with me!" I cried to him while holding onto his arm. I watched as his eyes glazed over for a split second before he snapped back to his control._

 _"I love you... Let me go bella." He reached his head in and planted a scortching kiss on my lips._

 _"I love you!" I sobbed to him as he turned around and ran back to the fight... I love you!_

 _A strange whisper made its way to my heart... 'promise me you will move on...' A fresh wave of tears washed over me. I wished it would drown me. I felt the steel cable ties sever as a strong wave of pain had me screaming as my truck eccelerated down the road..._

 _When a wolf imprints, its in his nature to become anything his imprint needs. I friend, a lover... But a protector first and foremost. Its no longer gravity holding them down to the earth, but that one person, they have a conection like steel cables... no one can break... only through death... Jake was gone... protecting his imprint... me._

 _{End Memory}_

* * *

My fist found satisfaction in pounding my stearing wheel. Why the hell does this shit happen to me! Why does the world have a vendetta against me!

My mind began to wonder and i felt my heart being drug into happier moments, for hours, I was drowning in the moments that My dad, Jake and I had sitting on the couch at the house while both my number 1 men fought over who was gonna win the game that night. The first kiss jake and i shared after he rescued me from my inner turmoil and self hatred i was in when they left... when dickward left. It was in that moment when i realized exactly why jake had never stopped trying to get me to look at him. Why for the life of me i couldnt seem to stay away from him either... I was his imprint.

My truck sputtered on me as i pressed the gas. I needed gas. My needle was sitting on E. Looking around, i noticed there was nothing in sight for miles. I was on a backroad from hell. My truck coasted to a stop on the side of the road and finally died. I tried to start it up and keep going... but eventually i flooded the engine, and blew a gasket. I saw the smoke rolling out from the hood and sighed...

"Great... Ugh! Stop shitting on me!" I screamed as i grabbed my things from the passenger seat and slammed the door closed. looking down at my phone, i noticed it had only 5% left. who would i even call... My dad was dead. My mom changed her number, my fiance was now dead... I looked up at a road sign to see where i was. Texas? How long have i been driving? I asked myself as i ducked under a barbwire fence and began to make my way through the long pasture of cows.

* * *

I walked, and I walked, and I walked only stopping to rest for a few hours, then walked again. I already had dirt and leaf matted hair, my clothes were dusty and itchy, and my scalp was sun burnt to a crisp... I couldnt feel my head. I kept going because jacob wanted me to live, but when i thought about him, I began to dry sob... My body being so dehydrated, it wont even produce tears. I havnt pissed in days... I cant move my lips. the cracks from them being so dry began to bleed, and then i get sick from the smell, making me dry heave. My feet, having walked right out of my shoes in a mud bog miles back, were bare, cracked, bleeding, and purple and black. I couldnt feel them either. I was beat up... I dont know how long i had been walking... somewhere close to two weeks. I was starving... the only water i had was when it rained two days ago... but no luck on food. My body was shutting down... and i didnt know if i was going to survive another day like this...

Night came around. The animals from the night life were making their noises and of couse, I was terrified. I took a labored step, my breathing comeing out in pants... I took another labored step, and another... then my knees finally gave out on me. I felt myself hit the ground hard and my chin bounced off the dirt. I was to tired to even react to the pain. My eyes began to tunnel. _Jake?_ I saw someone walking toward me... it looked like jacob. _Jake!_ I whimpered as i finally felt a tear slide down my burnt cheek. I smiled as best as i could as his beautiful face came into veiw... My lips ripped open and i felt the blood drip from my chin to the ground. Then my world became black.

* * *

I began to stir awake. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked around my surroundings. I was laying on a white couch in the middle of a wooden cabin... slowly i began to get up. I felt the pain in my feet as i stood on my shaky legs. Hissing inwardly at the scortching pain on my feet. and the constant fire that was my head. My lips being more moist then i remember but blistered and burning as well. Where the hell was I? I took a step and felt a pain shoot straight up my leg to my back and crippled me back to the floor where I noticed my chin was bruised.

"Uhhh..." I whimpered.

"Bella, please dont move, you are in no condition to be walking around. Here..." I saw bright red hair pick me up and help me back to the couch. "There." He said stepping back from me. and thats when i saw her face... I opened my mouth as wide as i could and let out a blood curdling scream that emptied both my lungs.

"Bella! Bella... Im not going to hurt you! Stop it!" She yelled over me. I felt myself begin to hyperventalate.

"Bella, Im not going to hurt you... I know we started off on the wrong foot, but im different now..." I snorted and shrunk back into the couch when she tried to touch my shoulder.

"You and your phycho boyfriend tried to serve me up for dinner like a fucking christmas turkey! So Fuck you Red!" I yelled at her and shrunk back into the couch further when she raised her eyebrow at my comment.

"Bella, Please. Your alive. If i wanted to eat you, you would not be sitting on my couch... I only want to help you..." She smiled sadly at me and sat on the oposite side of the couch from me.

"Why? Why should I trust you!" I yelled at her.

"Because... I want to help you. When james wanted to hunt you, I let him. But it was because of you that i was freed from his control... james had a tracking gift. It was because of that, that my evasion gift didnt help me... he would find me every single time and drag me back. I knew he was going to die. Something told me if he went after you, he would be killed and I would be freed from him. So to be technical... I owe you my life." She told me with saddness in her eyes once more.

"But you tried to come after me! Why!" I yelled at her.

"Leurant. I had no choice... he wanted you. It was because of your wolf that i am completly free... please. Let me show you gratitude." I saw no lie in her eyes and a part of me forgave her in that instant when i heard her story... beaten and raped repeatedly by the worst vampires out there.

"What were you doing out in the woods like that?" She asked me, handing me a cup of water infused with lemon.

"Running. we were attacked... I lost my dad, some of the pack... and my fiance... the wolf that freed you." I told her, wiping a tear from my rubbery face, looking down at the now scratched but still shiny ring.

"Im so sorry Bella... Wow!" She said looking at my ring. "Thats the most beautiful ring i have ever seen... custom made huh?" He asked trying to get my mind back on happier thoughts. I chuckled looking down at it. the stone setting was shaped into a wolf head, the stones were all placed in a pattern that looked exactly like jakes head did in his wolf form... even his beautiful gray blue eyes.

"Yea, it cost him everything he had... and all he had been saving. he was still paying on it when he was... killed... but they will never get it back... paid for or not... it will be on this finger for the rest of my life." I told her tucking it away softly in my lap.

"And it shouldnt... Whats wrong?" I swayed forward and held my head.

"My head is killing me... " I told her.

"Im going to go get you another cold rag, hold on." She began to walk off when my vision began to tunnel.

"Victoria...Victoria!" I called frantically as i felt myself go forward and everything went black again.

I heard calling. My name was being yelled to me and i was being shaken... The pain was slowly starting to surface again and i wished they would stop shaking me.

"Bella! Wake up!" She yelled, and i opened my eyes to victoria.

"Im awake... what happ..." Then out of nowhere my breath was lost and i began to violently shake... my body refusing to cooperate with my comands to stop the torture...

"I have to change you bella! Your going to die!" She said to me. _No! No! I cant be changed!_

' _Live bella... promise you will live...'_ I will live jake... I will live for you... and i felt the sharp pain in my neck... then the fire started to blaze hotter through my body... heard myself screaming before my eyes shut... my screaming continued as the flames burned hotter, slowly and torturing through my limbs. I will live for you jake. I will live.

* * *

{VPOV}

I watched her for hours, placing cold rags on her head to try and help with the raging fire i knew all to well. I hoped she would forgive me for my split second decision but she wouldnt make it past the night if i hadnt. when her body went into the seizure, her heart was skipping beats left and right. It had no pattern to it... just beating in a frantic way... she was having a heat stroke. As long as she had been out in the heat, its a wonder why she didnt have one sooner. I hoped she didnt wake up with any brain damage that the venom couldnt fix... I hoped.

I seached her pockets and pulled out a phone and tried to turn it on. It was dead. Looking at the charger port i plugged it into my charger and turned it on... her contacts were almost slim to none. I knew her wolf was dead, and her dad had not called her so im guessing that he was gone to... giving up, I dialed 411 and waited for someone to pick up.

"Yes, I need a number for a peter whitlock please." I said and listened as she directed my call and heard a country song ring back to me.

"Yello?" Peter said on the other end of the phone.

"Is this Peter Whitlock?" I asked him.

"Yes, who the hell is this?" He asked dropping the pleasantries.

"My name is Victoria... I need your help." I asked him.

"I dont know you Victoria, so why would i help you?" He asked smugly.

"Listen Dick, I have a transitioning newborn on my damn couch right now, and she has lost a good deal. Im lookin for a cullen. I know you know him. I heard you talking about them last week when i saw you and your mate in the woods. now can you help me or not?" I told him a little irritated.

"I dont like the cullens, what makes you think i would be aquainted with one of them veggie vamps?" He told me.

"Because i know. So please help me find casper." I told him. The sound of his laugh roared into the phone.

"Are you sure your not looking for the friendly ghost?!" His booming laughter had me fuming.

"Look..." I got ready to yell a streak of curse words through the phone when he cut me off.

"Hold on now, look. I got a laugh out of the name because its wrong. u have to be lookin for jasper. But Ma'am I dont know were he is. Hes not one of the cullens. he left then 2 years ago and has been travelin since. I only see him when he decides to come on home for a quick shower. I can give you his number, the rest is up to you." He gave me the number and we hung up.

Dialing Jaspers number, My finger hovered over the call button. Something in me told me this was a bad idea, but i didnt know Bella very well and i wanted her to wake up around someone she knew, just in case she got crazy... and its a plus to have someone to help with a newborn. I sent the call.

"Yes." He aswered with a husky voice...

"Jasper, This is Victoria... James coven girl. I need you to come over to my house in Texas, and within 2 days if possible." I told him.

"Why... wanna get back at me for killing your little boy pussy?" He chuckled darkly. I shivered at how deadly his voice sounded.

"Edward killed him. So no, I have..." He chuckled darkly again...

"No ma'am. Im the one who killed him and i enjoyed every piece i ripped off of his disgusting ass." I laughed slightly.

"Good, he deserved it, and your the one i owe the thanks to. Now, listen closely. I have Bella here with me. I dont know what happened or who did it. Aparently she was attacked and the wolves were in a battle with several vampires. thanks to one of the wolves, she was able to get away safely, but she walked for God knows how long in the Texas heat. By the time I found her, she was so dehydrated, and sun burnt, it looks like she walked right into a pyre." I told him.

"Is she alright?" I heard him say, concern laced in his voice.

"Yes, now. But she had a seizure... heat stroke i think... I had to change her... her heart would have gave out under the strain to stay busy... she is under the change now... I think you need to be here when she wakes up..." I heard a rush of air, then a feint voice.

"Ill be there in two days." The line went dead. I sucked in an unnessesary breath of air... Moving back to sit by her side, I picked up her left hand and stared at her ring. Such a beautiful ring... My heart ached for this girl in front of me... she had been through hell and more, and she is still surviving. How?

* * *

 **(A/N: Woohoo! we are bringing new fresh stories your way! we will continue to work on the others as well! but when we have ideas pop up, we go with them! hope yall enjoy this new story! please review!) -SouthernGals**


	2. Chapter 2

{JPOV}

Immediately I dropped my kill in the alley i was in and ran into the near by woods.

"Ill be there in two days." I said and hung up, shoving my phone back into my pocket as i picked up speed. Bella is in danger... or she was... I dont know. Can victoria be trusted? I would have to see when i got there.

I didnt stop the whole two days i was running, Victoria had text me her address a yesturday. I made it to her front door right as Bella's heart picked up speed and she began the screaming. Bursting through the door, Victoria jumped up into a defensive crouch in front of Bella.

"Calm your tits woman, Its me, Jasper." I told her and walked up to bella's side. I figured she only had an hour tops.

"Start moving furniture, everything you dont want broken, pack up and put it in the root cellar. You only have an hour, so jump to it." I said and she shot off in a blur, gathering all her pictures and priceless items. When the hour came to an end, We stood in the clearing of the living room we had created and waited as her heart began to lose its battle with the venom, and then went silent.

The seconds ticked by and we waited for Bella to move... I felt confusion rolling off of Victoria and she glanced my direction... Big mistake. Bella Sprang up from the couch and launched herself at Victoria, pinning her to the ground underneath her.

"Bella, Stop!" She yelled just barely keeping Bella from ripping her neck open.

I reached down and grabbed bella, lifting her off of Victoria. She was a wild thing... thrashing and growling. Even got in a couple good shots to me if i am being quite honest. But enough is enough. I picked her up and slammed her to the floor, taking her arms in my hands and pushing up on them slightly until her growls turned to whimpers. I let lose a bit and she turned her head to the side to look at me with her peircing red eyes.

"Bella, If you agree to calm down, I will let you up, but if you come after either of us again, or try to run, I will take you down again. Do you understand?" I asked her softly, but with plenty of authority.

She nodded her head, and i slowly released my hold on her and jumped back a few feet just incase she wanted to go for round two.

Bella jumped up and spun toward me with a low growl coming from her chest. I raised my eyebrow and crouched, ready for round two if she tried something.

"I wouldnt advise that. Go and sit your ass down on that couch. You dont want me to take you down again. This time i wont let ya back up that easy."

* * *

{BPOV}

I studied him for a second, and new exactly what he wanted. I grinned big at him. 'you wont let me back up? ok, I'm gonna have your balls for dinner fucker! challenge accepted!'

I felt the muscles coil under my skin. I lunged at him, but was easily slung into the into the couch... bad move. I bounced back up from the couch, leaping behind him. My hands found purchase to his curly mop of dirty blond hair, and i took off running, Dragging a screaming jasper behind me out the door and into the woods.

"What the hell are you doing you dumb bitch! your burning a whole in the ass of my jeans! I FEEL THE HEAT! VICTORIA!" He kicked and thrashed some more. It was getting hard for me to keep a straight face while dragging him. I reached the River i was looking for and slung jasper into the water. Victoria came running up just as Jasper hit the water. The ass end of his jeans giving a satisfying hissing sound as steam bellowed into the air.

Jasper came up from the water, and i gave him the bird with a smirk on my face.

"Tootles!" I turned and hightailed my ass back to the cabin, laughing at the two i left behind.

"We gotta catch her! shes a newborn!" Jasper said pulling himself onto the bank.

"She's fine, she is back at the house, come on smoking chaps, lets go get her." Victoria said giggleing. They headed back to the house.

Sitting on the couch waiting on them to get back was an emotional 10 minutes of my life. I starting getting flash backs of my human memories. Jacob... my one true love how could i lose you so soon. Dad... OH GOD, you took care of me and i repay you by letting you get killed. How can i go on without them. In my turmoil I felt something wet on my face. Rolling down my cheek with seiring pain. I Bella Swan was crying. Is that even possible?

Hearing the soft foot falls of Jasper and Victoria i quickly wipe my cheek... Holy shit blood! I run to the kitchen and washed it down the drain. Im not ready to admit my hurt to them. They cant find out I can cry tears of blood.

I planted my ass on the couch when a steaming Jasper runs through the door and gets in my face, pointing his finger directly in my face.

"Listen here little missy, first off, Dont touch the damn hair agian. Second you cant just be running off like that! You are a newborn Bella! If you would have caught even the slightest of human scent, it would have resulted in a masacre! You havnt even been on your first hunt! So get your ass up missy, we are going hunting." I blinked once... twice, then glanced from jasper's finger to Victoria looking sheepish behind him. Fixing my Red glare onto jasper again.

"Get your meaty sausage finger out of my damn face before I bite if off!" I snapped at his finger, and felt it graze my teeth a bit, causing him to retreat his sausages.

"And now that you mention it, I am rather peckish." I slowly got up from the couch and migrated to the kitchen making me a sandwich, and taking a delightfully delicious bite and turned to face the others.

"What?" I asked chewing my food and swallowing it. Jasper looked at me with mouth wide open and Victoria had a look of disgust on her face.

"Bella, That doesnt make you wanna puke?" Victoria asked me pointing to my sandwich. I took another bite and chewed slowly, shaking my head.

"No." I said. "Honestly i was kinda concerned i was craving it myself, but it taste just fine to me. Here, try it." I said pushing the sandwich in her face.

"no thanks." She pushed my arm down. I sighed and turned to jasper and shoved the sandwich in his still open mouth. I watched as his face got green, then he settled down and actually took a bite and chewed it.

"Its... actually really good." He stated, looking at victoria in shock.

"What? Let me see." She snatched the sandwich from me and brought it up to her lips unsurely, then took a bite. Her face went from one of confusion to one of happiness.

"Oh my gosh... how is this possible?" She said taking another bite of my sandwich.

"I dont know, but... I cant wait to go to the grocery store! there are so many things i want to try!" Jasper said jumping up and running out of the door. Victoria took another small bite of my sandwich and handed it back to me.

"Come on chick, we really need to get you out to hunt. Even though that is good, we still need to hunt. Im thirsty to." She told me and grabbed my hand, and we both ran out the door and back to the woods.

* * *

Two weeks after my change, i began to have more control over my new vampire reflexes. we just recently found out that along with the human food that we can all three now eat, no problem, we can all sleep as well. Jasper says that i have a gift that went extinct hundreds of years ago, called humanity... yeah, kind cliche i know, but hey! They are both happy and greatful that they can now wind down and sleep, and to top it off, wake up to a nice cup of coffee.

I have been having these feelings... They keep nagging at me. I wanted to go home. Atleast try and bury some of the pack boys. They deserved a proper burial.

"Good morning yall." I said, rubbing my eyes of the leftover drogginess and pouring a cup of coffee from our new Mr. Coffee coffee maker.

I stood at the counter sipping my carmel/hazelnut coffee silently. My thoughts wondered to jake and the pack boys. I needed to go back.

"Bella!" I looked at Victoria when she called my name.

"What?" I asked her. Her eyes held concern and worry.

"Your... Your eyes. There bleeding." She swiped her finger over my cheek and brought it up for me to inspect. 'Shit!' I turned to the sink and splashed the water on my face, washing the blood down the drain.

"I didnt want yall to see that." I told her sheepishly. "I cry... But when i cry, I cry blood. Its disgusting." I grabbed a towel from the drawer to dry my face.

"Whats wrong?" She placed her hand on my shoulder and pulled me in for an embrace.

"I... I need to go back." I said trying not to let the blood tears fall and stain her shirt.

"Go back where Bella?" She held me at arms length.

"To Forks. I have to bury the pack boys. They saved my life, or gave their life trying at least. They dont deserve to Rot on that battlefield."

Jasper came back into the house and grabbed my chin.

"Go get dressed. we leave in 5 mins." He said gently to me. I silently thanked him and let the gratitude i was feeling flow from me freely so he would be able to pick it up, and turned to get dressed.

The run back to Forks was long, but also to short. I wanted to get their, but a part of me was afraid. I didnt know what it was going to be like to look into the dull eyes of those wolves, the men i had once took so much comfort in being around. All of them had a special place in my heart that the memory of them would always be guarded and locked away.

We were nearing the house. The smell of rotting flesh was almost overwhelming. The fact that the smell was coming from my family was almost enough to make me turn back around and run. Not stopping until i had just about wore my legs down to nubs.

They hadnt decayed in any way. All of them still in perfect preservation as the day it was done. Odd considering the fact they had been dead for atleast a month. The smell was the only thing giving off that they were gone. One by one, we loaded all of them up into the truck Jasper had found on the way here. Jacob was nowhere to be seen... Victoria and I looked and searched for an hour before we found him a few miles out... heading toward the way i left... Dropping to my knees, i looked away from his mangled body. His open wounds being to much for me to handle. I wept in Victorias arms, felling the sticky blood run down my cheeks onto her shoulder.

"Its ok, just let it out... Its ok..." She shook with me, crying her own tears of blood when i let out a blood curdling scream of anguish to the heavens. I didnt blame God. i knew he had a plan for all of this. I just didnt understand it, and probably never would.

"Bella." Victoria choked out grabbing my face and smearing the tears of blood from my cheeks with her thumb. "We need to get him to the truck. I promise we will grieve together after, but right now you need to be strong." I nodded to her giving out one last sob as i felt the tears leak from my eyes again and trail down my face. She wiped them.

We rose from our position on the ground, and turned back to where his body lay... I crouched down low, and a loud ferocious growl shook the trees around me.

"Where the hell is his Body!" I sniffed the air. There was no trace left of his scent... it was gone. No other scent was in the air either...

"What the Fuck is going on here?!" I yelled out to the air.

* * *

 **(A/N: Once again, we hope yall enjoy the update! please review! Keep watch out for updates! And if you like this story, check out our other works of art! REVIEW! we love the feed back ;) -SouthernGals**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey! Here is another chapter! please remember to review after u read! we look forward to the feedback. sadly we have had no reviews yet but, hoping we get some soon! Thank you for reading and keep checking for updates!)**

* * *

{BPOV}

My mind was racing. Many different outcomes of what happened to Jacobs body were pounding my concious at full speed. I slipped down to the ground, and held my head in my hands. Trying to will the images to stop. I was so peocupied with it that i didnt even notice when Jasper came running up or the fact that i was now in Victorias embrace again. _'no no no no no no NO NO NO!'_

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I was screaming. This cant be happening. All i wanted was to give him a proper burial... This is not reall...

* * *

{VPOV}

"Jasper, I... I cant get through to her! Its like she cant hear me!" I could feel the horrid sticky tears leaking from my eyes, and all over my arm from where she had her head burried. I Felt jasper brush me breifly with a huge dose of calm, but the moment it touched Bella, she began to thrash around.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Her screams were hard to listen to. A mix of hurt, Anguish, Agony and white hot anger all mixed in one. Jasper jumped back at her sudden out burst to his gift.

"Jasper! Do something! I cant hold her down much longer!" I watched his eyes light up with panic, then get determined. Sweat started to form on his concentrated brow, Then out of nowhere, bella went limp im my arms. I looked up to jasper. He was panting... looking really exausted for the first.

"She's out cold. I couldnt calm her. It would have made it worse... so i had to put her out. She couldnt fight it and her thoughts... whatever they were." He breathed slowly, and i placed bella down on the ground gently.

"Come on, she wont be out long. Lets go search the area. See if we can find him... or whoever took him." I said to jasper. We both headed off in different directions. Scouring the woods for anything... anything with a trace of the wolf's scent.

* * *

{BPOV}

I opened my eyes slowly. It had stopped. The thoughts had all gone and i felt a small sense of peace.

"Bella." I spun around fast and came face to face with... "Jake..." I felt the tears swell in my eyes for the thousanth time since that day.

"OH God... Jake!" I ran into his embrace, but i didnt feel anything. I didnt feel his arms wrap around me, I didnt feel his breath play in my hair, and I didnt feel the heat from his skin... Nothing. Like he wasnt even there.

"Jake... Why cant I feel you?" I choked running my fingers down his bare arm, tracing the tattoo.

"Because im not really here... I am, but im not." He smirked wolfishly. God how i missed watching his lips quirk up after a snide comment.

"Bella, You need to listen to me. You need to stay with Victoria and Jasper. I dont know what is coming, but i do know who is behind what happened." He said.

"Who! Who is behind the packs death, behind yours, and dads. You tell me now and ill hunt them down!" The anger was still high even through my tears.

"You cant, Bella you need to be safe... you need to live... for me. Tell the Major that i am counting on him now to protect you and take down those damn traitors." His face softened.

"You go back now... its time for you to wake up... I love you bella. Tell my dad, not to worry to much. The pack was able to take them all down. Tell Paul that Its up to him now to lead the new quileute warriors. Tell Emily and Sue that im sorry. That Seth, Leah, and Sam died trying to protect me. And Bella. Dont worry about me. I love you. I dont mind this so much... at least you are still alive." He ran his hand down my cheek and chin.

"I... I cant feel you..." I whimperd to him. My bottom lip trembled. And i placed my hand over his non existant one. turning my face into the palm and kissing it... or trying to. "I love you..." I whispered as i watched him begin to disapear. panic took over me for a second. "Wait! Jake come back! Just one more minute please!" I cried out to him. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Dont be so sad baby... Ill always be here to bother the hell out of ya." He said winking at me... but i could tell he was hurting to. He was only trying to be strong for me.

He disapeared slowly with a whisper.

"Wake up baby..."

I woke up with a start and looked around my surroundings. I was on the forest floor, still in forks. Jumping to my feet, I sniffed out Victoria and Jasper. I found them a few miles out sniffing the place out.

"Stop looking for him... We need to get to the reservation." I told them slightly monatone. Victoria looked at me confused.

"Its ok. I..." I looked down to the ground. "I saw him. In my dream. He told me to stay around you two... he told me to tell jasper that he was counting on you to take out the traitors... what ever that mean. but he said it." I looked back up to them with determined eyes. "we need to get to the reservation." I turned and ran back to the truck where the pack boys were laying. Reaching up and closing all of their eyes, I said a small goodbye and prayer.

* * *

We pulled up to Billys house and turned the truck off. Billy came rolling outside and staring at the truck with confusion. I jumped out of the cab and walked slowly up to him.

"Billy..." I began, but i couldnt get a word out before a sob shook my body. He wrapped his arms around my body and held me to him closely.

"I know Bella... I know..." angry sobs racked his body furiously as we held each other and cried out our greif. After what seemed like hours, We pulled away and wiped out eyes.

"Billy, please call paul, sue and Emily... they need to be here for this." He looked at me confused. Then nodded his head and called the others. I heard the howl of a lone wolf from the distance, then the steady foot falls of them heading in our direction. Slowly, Paul stepped out from the woods clad in nothing but shorts. He looked pissed, and ready to fight.

"So the pack was mutilated and you decide to break the treaty, is that is blood sucker!" Paul shoved jasper in the chest, standing nose to nose with him.

"I didnt break no damn treaty fucking dog! Im not a cullen, im a whitlock, and if you would stop to think for a minute instead of being so hot headed, you would have noticed, I brought your dead to you out of kindness, not animocity." Paul paused and looked over jasper's shoulder. His eyes began to narrow, then his face contorted in pain. a growl ripped from his chest as he looked at the truck bed full of his pack members... his brothers.

Emily and Sue pulled up as paul smashed his fist into the truck bed, putting a defining dent into the side.

"Paul?" My voice was small, but i knew it would be. I was terrified, yet i wanted to comfort him... the best i possible could at the time.

"Bella..." He growled at me slowly, but the more i walked closer, the less the growl, until he broke down, and i grabbed him up like i did with Billy.

Emily was in hysterics. I couldnt console her. Sue had slipped into some form of shock. I was in a mix of shock and depression... and pissed off. The looks on my families face were torture. I knew i needed to tell them, but i didnt know how i was going to bring it up. So I decided to just go with it. Jump right in.

"I spoke with Jacob." I said loudly, catching everyones attention immediatly.

"What do you mean Bella?" Billy asked, wiping his eyes again.

"We had found his body, It some how just... disappeared. I went into some kind of... trance... or something like it. Jasper had to knock me out. While i was under, I spoke with jacob. He had a message for all of you." I took a deep breath trying to steady my shaky voice.

"Billy. He said not to worry anymore. He may not be here, but the pack took them all out. Sue, and Emily. He said to tell you he was sorry. Seth, Leah, and Sam died trying to help him and protect him." They all nodded and a fresh wave of tears hit everyone. I got up and walked over to paul who found the floor very interesting. "Paul." He looked up at me with teary eyes. "Paul, he told me to tell you that is all up to you. He is claiming you as the Alpha, and says its all up to you to lead and train the new pack." He nodded stongly. Determination showed bright in his eyes.

"May i make them proud." He announced. I grabbed him in a hug and held him close. Jasper stood up and crossed his arms.

"Im sorry for your losses everyone. I really am. But I have a problem on my hands and I was hoping you all could help me figure it out." Jasper said looking into the faces of all the grieving family members.

"And what would that be leech?" Paul spit at him, his hands holding onto my harms a little tighter.

"Jacob had a message for him as well. Somthing about traitors and counting on him to take them out, and keep me safe." I told him.

"Traitors... I dont know..."

"The Cullens. They are the only vampires we associated with. The only ones who had a treaty with us. It was broken that day on several offences. Cossing out bourder, harming a human, and our pack." Billy interupted. I let the though settle in for a bit.

"But why would they be after me? Edward was supposed to have left with them for my own good, so why the hell would he come back and decide to kill my family?" I was confused, irritated and a little fed up with the whole situation.

"Your gift Bella. You have a rare gift. Think about it. None of the cullens had ever acted like a vampire. They have spent their whole lives as a vampire, trying to be human. Why not take the control of the one person who can do that... or maybe they want to use you as a weapon..." Jasper jumped up and looked at me with wide eyes. "you have the power to weaken a whole horde of vampires by human standards. you are actually a walking trap. The perfect plan to weaken the voultori and take over their spots." Jasper finished with a silent curse word.

"Ok, I am powerful. Why does that make it hard? Shouldnt it have made it easy? An easy fix or something? I can just take them down a notch and you can finish them off." Jasper shook his head.

"you dont have control over your powers yet, and i dont know enough about the gift to help you. I am almost positive carlisle would know what needed to be done to train you and get you ready." I laughed.

"Well he might know, but who says i have to do it? they wont force me to do anything without killing me. And I am not aposed to that anyways." I said getting up.

"Bella! Dont talk like that!" Emily and Sue jumped up and eyed me sternly. My eyes softened.

"Im sorry. I just dont have any will to stay. I want to be with him... like i had promised..." I took a shaky voice and looked at my ring. "When I accepted this ring." I said.

There was a small female high pitched laugh from outside the house, and all vampires and last wolf jumped up.

"Who the hell was that?" Emily demanded. I shook my head at her telling her to stop and stay seated.

"Oh Bella!" a sing song voice called out mockingly. "Come out to play!" It said, thats when jasper growled deeply and threateningly.

"Alice!" He roared dangerously, then took off to the woods in a blur.

"Bella, stay here and help paul protect the others!" Victoria yelled and took off into the night as well. I glanced at paul and the others and nodded my head. Determine laced my heart and i stood shoulder to shoulder with paul infront of my family. It would be over my dead corpse of someone got in here for them to.

* * *

I heard the first crack of a rock hitting the house, and saw the house shudder under the pressure. My ears were peeled and then i heard it again, and again. until The sound of beams splitting reached my ears.

"Paul, we have to get out of here!" I yelled grabbing Billy's chair and vampire speed pushing it out the door to safety. The door way crumbled behind us, effectively trapping the others inside the demoloshing house. I ran back up and threw a beam out of the way, seeing paul straining every ounce of strength he had to hold the pillars from falling on the two screaming women.

"Sue! Emily! Come on, Hurry! I yelled as i heard glass hit the house and the smell of fire caught my nose. Shit! The place was slowly igniting...

The women ran out of the house and i quickly made my way to paul, throwing the beam off his back and grabbing the beam he was holding, propping it up.

"Get out of here! Go!" I told him.

"No! I cant leave you in here! The fire will kill you!" He yelled. I leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

"Jake wanted you to be the one to lead the new pack... you have to live. ill be fine paul, get out of here!" I yelled feeling the heat began to lightly touch the beam in my hand. He took one last look at me and took off. When he was saftly out of the house i slung the beam, trying to make the clearing open back up, but instead trapping myself further in this vampire death trap. I began to panic.

* * *

{VPOV}

We had been chasing this damn pixie around for the past hour, and this is the third time i am starting from the beginning of the forest. I neared the edge of the woods when the smell of blood and smoke hit my nose. squinting my eyes, i caught the flames licking into the air.

"JASPER! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I yelled and heard his footsteps change direction back to me.

"Damn it! This was a destraction!" He sped past me, whipping my hair in the wind.

We got to the house and saw paul tearing at the walls in wolf form trying to create an opening to the house.

"She's panicing! I cant get through to her to calm her down... Bella, You have to calm down and think!" Jasper screamed to her.

"I...I cant get out! Jasper!" She replied.

"Bella, were going to get you out, but you have to stay calm, your not going to to be able to get out if you dont!" I yelled to her. looking around me Emily and Sue were in hysterics. Billy was stearing shockingly at the place he called home burning right to the ground and Bella inside it.

"Paul, you have to stop!" Jasper said running up to paul who quickly turned on him and pinned him to the ground. Slowly his form began to change and paul got up, letting jasper up with him.

"I have to! She is in there because if me!" He yelled going back to tearing at the wall in human form.

"You gonna cave the whole place in like that..." Jasper went around to the back door and kicked it in, taking one step inside, fire came rushing out at him like a tornado.

"We cant get in... She is going to have to do this on her own." Jasper stood back and looked at the house.

"Bella! fight bella! For my son!" Billy said rolling as close to the house as he could without getting burned. Jasper's eyes got wide and he turned to billy.

"Keep going! her emotion is changing."

"Bella, please! Jake would have wanted you to live! Now get your ass out here!" Billy yelled. followed by the pleas of the women behind him.

We heard cracks in the wood, and splinters began to fly in each direction.

"Jasper, get everyone behind the truck!" I yelled, rolling billy behind the truck. as soon as the last person ducked, there was an explosion and chucks of the house flew over our heads, landing all over the yard.

I looked up from the others to the house and saw bella, standing in the middle of what used to be billy's house. A clear almost transparent bubble around her.

"Holy shit! She's a shield to?" Jasper asked dumbfounded.

* * *

 **(A/N: I want to thank the ones who have faved and followed this story! We are working hard to bring you all a great story! please remember to review! we dont have any yet and I have been checking all day! Make my day please! Give us some feedback! If you liked this story, check out 'Under Fire' and 'I carry your heart with me'. we are also working on those as well! :) -SouthernGals**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. We have had a few people concerned about wether or not this story is a Jacob/Bella or a Jasper/Bella. I want to let everyone know its a Jacob/Bella pairing. we have a plan on how we are going to play this story out. this is only the 4th chapter so its still early in the story. please bear with us. we have a plan for all of this. Please forgive this chapter is it is a little well BAM! I am trying to bring a few things to light so noone is confused about what the story is about. next chapter should be up shortly. Thank everyone for all ur wonderful reviews!)**

* * *

{BPOV}

The heat was licking feircly at my arms and face. I looked around the house looking for any possible way out. making my way to the small kitchen, and tearing at the cabinets at the sink as fast as i could, but it wasnt fast enough. The flames trailed into the cabinet, stopping my plan of getting out from there.

I stood back shaking in fear. there was no way out... nothing. The sound of tearing and splintering wood reached my ears and i followed it to Jakes old room. sitting on the bed, I watched the flames spread across the ceiling in a sky of orange and red. I dont know how long i was sitting their. I felt a poke at my emotions, a sence of calm. I sent it back.

"Bella, You have to calm down and think!" Jasper's voice floated to my ears over the roaring sound of burning wood.

"I... I cant get out! Jasper!" I screamed back, my panicing state had me frozen to my spot. I didnt want to die like this. Any other way but this.

"Bella, were going to get you out, but you have to stay calm, your not going to to be able to get out if you dont!" Victoria shouted back at me. Terrified, I tried to take a deep breath and think. The root cellar! I jumped up and hurried down the hall toward the kitchen again. slinging the door open, I screamed. It was a fire pit. no open space left.

"Bella! fight bella! For my son!" Billy? Fight for jake? But hes not here for me to live for...

"Bella, please! Jake would have wanted you to live! Now get your ass out here!"

 _'Live Bella... promise you will live.'_ My bottom lip began to tremble, and i shut my eyes tight. He's right, I have to live...

I felt a deep seeded survival instinct activate within me. Keeping my eyes closed, I thought about the words jake had said.

 _'I love you bella... you have to live.'_

I felt a bubble expand from my body, and i concentrated on pushing hard against the burning house. "I promise..." I whispered. Then out of nowhere, I felt free, the remains of the burning house where gone, and i was standing on the black wooden floor of Billy's house.

"Holy shit! She's a sheild to?" I heard jasper yell.

"Bella!" Paul ran up to me and scooped me up in a hug, wiping my soot covered face of the nasty sticky tears that streaked down it.

"Bella, Dont ever do anything like that again! Ill tear your damn hide up just like we were kids, vampire or not!" Paul said crying into my shoulder.

"Im sorry." I said and held him while crying my own tears.

I walked up to billy and leaned down with him.

"Im sorry Billy... I dont know what came over me." I lied.

"Its ok Bell's." He looked at the remains of his house and sighed. "I guess im going to a hotel..." I shook my head.

"No. You can stay at our house." I smiled.

* * *

{JPOV}

I dont know how longs its been since i arrived at this place. There seems to be no way for me to tell time here, and its boring and quiet. Ugh! Im positive if i stay one more minute floating around in this damn white cloudy place, i will go nuts.

"Jacob." I heard my name, but when i looked around, I didnt see any face to go with the voice.

"Jacob..." The voice seemed to be getting closer.

"Come out! quite lurking in the shadows!" I yelled getting fed up with the little game. I turned around, looking for a face when i saw him. The ogriginal cheif How-yak.

I stared in wonder at the face behind all the ledgens i grew up hearing, the ledgend i lived until the day i died. I felt myself begin to drift down toward the ground. I hadnt even planted my feet on the ground firmly, and i fell forward onto my knees, bowing deep at the man who created and protected out tribe.

"Im so sorry cheif. I meant no disrespect." I apologized for my attitude toward him from earlier.

"Rise Jacob." He held his hand out for me and helped me stand.

"Do nyou know why you are here?" He asked looking me in the eyes deeply.

"Well yes. Im dead. This is where my soul will rest." I said sadly.

"No." My head snapped up at him. "Jacob. Your imprint is in danger. The cold ones are after her." He spoke to me.

"I know. I have made sure she will be protected. All i can do is trust the ones she is in the care of." I said looking into the water of the river i was standing by.

"You must make a choice. You can stay here with me and the others of our tribe who died a Quileute warrior's death, or you can go back..." I immidiatly responded.

"I want to go back. I need to be with her..." He held a hand up for me to stop.

"You can go back, but as a guardian. You will be in wolf form. And will stay in wolf form until you prove yourself worthy of your second chance at life." I nodded. I would do anything just to see her again.

"One more thing jacob... you must not tell her who you are. You must stay beside her as her guardian. protecting her as your imprint. If you succeed, I will bestow upon you, your human form. Am i understood?" He asked. I nodded again.

How-yak, brushed the mud with his finger tips and drew battle paint lines on my face. I heard the song bouncing from the trees as the sound of a drum made it way to my ears. Turning toward the river, I saw the war paint on my face begin to change, then with a blink. Instead of looking at my face. A great white Wolf with peircing blue eyes was staring back at me. The remains of the song began to fade away into the distance... and then it stopped. I was back. A wolfish grin rose to my face and i ran. I rushed through the forest the tree's becoming a blur. Making my way to the peak of a mountain, I lifted my paw and howled out my happiness. Hearing for the first time in what felt like forever, The howl of a warrior wolf.

* * *

{BPOV}

Walking up the portch steps, my hands shaking as i pulled the key from my pocket and jammed it into the key hole. I had not been back in this house since the day he died. It was supposed to be the house we lived in after marriage.

Swinging the door open, I invited billy and the others inside. Emily and sue wore shocked expressions as they took in the beautiful native decorations in the cozy little home.

"Wow bella, this is beautiful." Emily said, walking around the room and touching the dream catcher hanging on the wall in the living room.

"Thank you. Ok, Billy. The master bed has a king size bed in it, and a master bath as well. your welcome to it. there is no food in the house, but the electric and water are hooked up. tomorrow we can go grocery shopping and stock you up on everything you need. I hope you are comfortable here..." my glance caught the picture sitting on the fire place mantle and i felt the discusting blood tears pricking thickly agains my lids. Sobbing inwardly, I turned from the others.

"Umm, I... Im sorry... Please excuse me." I dashed from the house, jumping from the portch and followed the moon down to a small stream.

"AHHH!" The tears poured angrily from my eyes as i let lose a scream of agony.

"You told me to live and move on! How! I dont want to! WHY!" I punched a tree behind me. "WHY! Why didnt you come with me! I Needed you!" I sobbed again, and felt my legs weaken and fall to the damp shore. "I Need you now..." I whispered, burling my knees to my chest and crying into them.

A twig snapped to the right of me and i turned my gaze quickly to the woods, just as a huge and beautiful white wolf came from the bushes. My whole body when stiff as i jumped up into a crouch. The wolf slowly lowered itself to the ground and crawled over to me. His eyes, a silent plea to trust him.

My body relaxed and i sat slowly beside the wolf. Still watching him just incase it was a planned trap.

"Are you going to hurt me?" The wolf's head shook once with a huff.

"You can understand me?" I asked him. And the wolf nodded.

"Are you a pack wolf?" The wolf nodded.

"Then can you please change to human form so i can understand you better?" The wolf's eyes changed into those of sadness, and he slowly shook his head. a whimper leaving his chest.

"Oh, well where is your pack? I dont want to be attacked on my way home." I said wiping another tear that leaked from my eyes. The wolf shook his head again.

"Do you have a pack..." Once again the wolf let out a whimper and shook his head.

For some reason, That i could not explain, The wolf beside me felt oddly comforting. The trust that i held in him was shocking to me as i didnt trust anyone anymore except the ones i loved and considered my family.

"Can I trust you?" The wolf nodded. I smiled reasurringly at the great beast beside me and slowly reached my hand over, scratching the top of his head slowly.

"I have to get back... they will come looking if i dont." I turned to the stream, cupping my hands in the water and washing the horrible blood that staind my cheeks away.

"good bye wolf." I said and took off. I didnt get a mile off and noticed the wolf was right on my tail. Coming to an abupt stop, I whirled on him. He whimpered.

"Do you want to come with me?" The wolf nodded, and i felt my heart flutter at the fact that he was coming home with me. I dont know why, and it was weird, but i was happy.

"Well your gonna need a name... how about Boseffus?" I asked. The wolf shook his head sharply with a small growl... I laughed.

"Fine, Ill call you Tiny." I said winking at him. He growled again but i ignored it. "Come on tiny." I said and we took off again.

We made it back to the house and saw Paul and Emily waiting on the portch steps.

Paul jumped up from his spot and ran up to me, taking in Tiny. His eyes got big and he opened his mouth to speak.

"J..." Tiny howled loudly and growled lowly to paul, their eyes connecting in an unspoken understanding.

"Paul? Do... Do you know who this is?" I asked eager to find out exactly who this mysterious great white wolf was. He stared at the wolf for a few seconds more, then shook his head.

"No, I though i did, but i was wrong." He said with a teary expression. He looked to me and took me in a hug.

"Its ok now Bella. were all here for you. And..." He looked to Tiny and laughed. "Tiny want you to know, that he is here for you as well... he's... your guardian." Paul said confused. Tiny nodded his head.

"Oh... Who sent you?" I asked him. Tiny let out a small whimper.

"Jacob did." Paul relayed the message then turned away. I felt my agony begin to creep back up into my heart, and my breathing became labored. A fuzzy head nuzzled into my side, and i felt immidiate relief. Smiling down at tiny, as his blue eyes bore into mine.

* * *

{PPOV}

I couldnt believe it. He was alive? How? I phased quickly as Bella walked into the house, and shot off into the woods, Jake not far behind me.

 _How are you alive?_

Jake trotted up to me, pawing at the ground.

 _How-yak. He gave me a second chance. I cant tell Bella or the others. not even my dad._

I howled at his answer.

 _Thats not right! Jake she is going through hell and back! You dad just lost his house because of them filthy bloodsuckers! Bella almost went down with it! She was trapped inside... trying to save my life._

I whimpered and shrunk to the ground as the sound of my alpha's raged growl ricochet off the trees.

 _What do you mean!_

 _They brought us the rest of the pack for burial. She was telling all of us about your messages when The pixie bitch decided to show up. The read head and the cowboy took off after her. Then the next thing we know the house was on fire, and we just barely go billy out. She came back in for me and the women. She was trapped._

Jacob let loose a ear splitting growl.

 _Ill kill them all! Paul! You are now next in line for Beta... Do you eccept the job?_

I looked determined into his eyes. and nodded my wolf head. A growl letting lose from my chest as Jake and I growled together in sync.

 _I accept! They will all Die!_

* * *

 **(A/N: Oh! Jake is the guardian! Boom! Ok so i hope this chapter helped clear up the confusion. and im sorry if this chapter was a little out there. it was neccesary. Please keep watching for updates! And Remember to review! next update will be soon!) -SouthernGals**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Ok, here is chapter 5! hope yall enjoy it! Dont forget to Review and let us know what you think!)- SouthernGals**

* * *

{VPOV}

Today was the day we were going to lay to rest the bodies of the pack. Bella, Emily and Sue had been running and going trying to get enough caskets ready for the burials. The reception was being held at Emily's house and Bella and her were there now trying to finish the last of the cooking before the funeral.

Billy stayed most of his time on the portch looking out into the huge field in front of the house. Jasper seemed to think that he is going into shock. I stayed here with Billy. I wanted to lend him as much comfort as i could. The white wolf who had shown up a few nights ago with Bella, hardly ever left his side. Paul, well he has been gone since yesturday. Bella said to let him go. He would be back in time to bury his brothers.

My phone rang in my pocket. Seeing that it was Jasper, letting us know that the funeral was ready to start whenever they were ready.

"Billy..." I slowly walked up to him and sat on the swing beside his chair. "Its time. Come on." I told him softly.

Billy looked up at me with the slightest flicker of emotion in his eyes, then it was gone, and he nodded.

Wheeling him down to the truck, Bella, Emily and Sue pulled up in the drive way just as i was putting billy in the truck.

"Is... Is it time?" Emily asked with a quiver of her lip. Im not an empath, but I didnt need to be to know that all of these people were heart broken and scared. I nodded my head to them and Emily nodded back. She took a deep breath and put the truck in drive.

"we will see you there." She said, holding her head up high and driving the truck out onto the main road.

The ceremony went by with lots of tears. Each of the family member's took turns throwing a handfull of dirt onto the caskets. After they were buried, Jasper and I started to walk back to the truck, it was starting to rain. We wanted to give then some privacy.

Paul came running up to the grave sights in his wolf form. He looked burly and raging. Whimpers left his lips as he stopped infron of the head stones. Then something amazing started to take place. Paul and the White wolf began to prance up and down the rows of paul's fallen brethoren. They pawed and growled at each one, bowing slightly to each of them. Then they met in the middle. Both facing the other, as they lifted one giant paw off the ground and howled in unison. The howl sounded broken and hurt, then it tapered down. A look between the two wolves was shared, and i could tell that it spoke alot of words. In that moment, Jasper and I had come to an understanding about one thing. The cullens, the ones who we are sure are behind this... They would all die. Slow. painfully... for every tear shed this day, for every drop of blood shed that day. They would all pay.

* * *

{BPOV}

After the funeral, we all went back to Emily's house. I had piled up two huge plates full of food and carried it out to Tiny and Paul... who for some reason refused to phase back to his human form.

we all endured through the pats to the shoulders, and he Sorry for your loss's that everyone kept saying to us. We plastered a small smile of strength on our face so we could get through the reception with happy memories instead of bad ones.

We were all we had left. All of our family was gone, and we had only each other.

Later that night, After the crowd had left and the house was clean, Emily and Sue sat down with me and we talked. Emily wanted to become a vampire like me. She wanted to kill the enemy with her bare hands. Sue was supportive of her idea. I on the other hand refused to allow that.

"Emily, You dont want to be like me. You will live forever without sam. I know how hard that is. Atleast you have a chance to see him again. I wont see jake for a very long time. Trust me. This is not the life i wanted... The life i would have chosen.

The tears leaked from her eyes as i watched her nod her head in understanding, then a determined glint made its way to her eye.

"I understand and respect that... but Bella, They killed my husband. I refuse to sit idle and do nothing. Just sit and wait for them to take you or Billy, or sue... No! I want this Bella... Please... Please change me..." I looked into her eyes. She was right. And I knew it. But would i be right if I was to take her up on her request? Would i be ruining her life? Would she hate me in the long run? I couldnt make up my mind about what was right or wrong at the moment.

"Sue, please. you have to make her understand..." I started. But Sue cut me off with her hand.

"No Bella, look. If you dont want to do it, then so be it, but i agree with her. and honestly, I want the same thing. I want to help you all kill them. I refuse to sit and let them get away with tearing my son and daughter apart, and tormenting us. I think we all have lost enough... Its about time we take some shit from them." Shit... not what i was hoping for.

"Excuse me..." Emily's voice was monatone, and she walked off into the house. Turning to sue i looked at her sympatheticaly.

"Sue, you will both regret the decision. I..." The smell of heavy blood made its way to my nose and i felt my eyes begin to go black. Sucking in a quick and labored breath, I looked frantically to sue.

"Bella... Whats the matter." I shook my head and bolted from the portch into the house. "Call Victoria and Jasper!" I yelled.

I followed the sound of a feint heart beat to the bathroom and saw Emily in the tub, fully clothed. Her arms had been sliced open from wrist to the crease of her elbow. Both of them.

"Oh My Gosh! Emily!" I jumped into the dark red water. I was no longer worried about the bloodlust that had taken hold of me at first. No. I was scared for Emily.

"WAKE UP!" I grabbed a towel from the wrack and wrapped her arms.

"SUE!" By now i was crying hysterically as i kept one ear on her heart beat that was rapidly growing weaker.

"You have to change her!" Jasper yelled through the phone when sue came barging in.

"No! I cant do that to her! Call 911!" I held her up dragging her body from the tub and onto the floor to pump my hand to her chest. Her pulse got slightly stronger, beating almost in sync with my hands on her chest.

"Bell! They wont make it in time!" Sue screamed to me in a pleading tone. She cradled Emily's head to her chest and I stopped my ministrations.

"Ok..." I nodded slightly. Im so sorry Emily. With a sob, I bent down and Bit her on her neck on each side, then once right over her heart, which was now beating erratically.

Emily let out a blood curdling scream, and Sue jumped in surprise. She looked down at Emily, then me.

"She's... She's burning. Its going to last 3 days. We need to get her someplace comfortable and in some dry clothes."

Emily screamed day and night. on the last day, she began to get louder. I knew why. This was the worst of it. Sue looked to me and nodded to her.

"You have to get out of here. If she wakes up and you are here, she might attack you. Your human. She wont understand or know you right off the back. please... for your safety.

"Ok, Please tell me when she is ok to be around." I nodded slightly.

I sat and waited for Emily to wake up. Her heart began to pick up speed and i knew she was almost there. Jasper and Victoria were on their way. They had experience with newborns, and I didnt.

Right when they walked into the house, Emily's heart stuttered, then stopped all together. We all waited in a pregnant pause for the first round of the fight... Emily lay completly still as if she had actually died when her heart stopped beating.

we all waited for another 5 mins before i started to get worried.

"Jasper, she is not waking up... Did i do something wrong?" I pleaded with him. I watched his brow furrow, then he smiled slowly.

"No Bella. She is asleep... The burning took alot of her Energy and she is resting. Looks like your humanity gift reached her to."

I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled the covers up on her more securly, turned out the lights and left the room.

"Have yall heard from Paul and Tiny? They have been gone since it happened." asked.

"Paul and Tiny stayed behind at the house. Neither one of them are happy at what Emily did to get her way. They didnt want any part of it." Victoria explained. I Knew exactly what they meant. I was gonna lay into Emily the moment I knew she was awake and ok. The shit she pulled could have gotten her killed... two different ways that night.

Later that night, Emily finally started stirring. We all gathered around her bed, waiting for her to fully wake. Emily slowly opened her eyes. Blinking she looked over at me. A confused look was on her face as she took in Victoria and Jasper. Her eyes settled back on my angry one's and she shrunk sheepishly.

"How could you do this?!" I yelled. She shrugged her shoulder softly while playing with the frayed ends of the blanket. I growled deep.

"You better have a damn good explanation other then a fucking shrug of your shoulders!" I was raging mad. Her eye looked up at mine, smeared with bloody tears.

"Im sorry! I just wanted to help! These vampires destroyed everything! They runined all of our lives, not just your's Bella! And what was I supposed to do! Sit and wait while they try to pick us off one at a time until there is noone left! No! I want to fight! I want to help!" She yelled, jumping from the bed and wiping her eyes angrily.

"I honestly... Didnt plan to be changed... I wanted it.. and I knew it was a possiblility... But I just wanted to either help fight, or die to be with Sam... I... I..." Her lip began to tremble as more tears flooded her eyes and she cried her agony. Victoria took her into her arms and held her tight. I had a hand covering my mouth to keep the heart filled cry of hurt from escaping my lips.

Slowly I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. How could I have yelled at her like that. I knew better then anyone what it was like to want to be helpful. I had wanted it when James was after me... But noone listened to me.

"Emily... Im so sorry." I said as we cried together..." She pulled away from me and wiped mine and her eyes.

"Im sorry I did that to you Bella... But I need to be helpful. The entire pack is gone except Paul, and now that new white wolf... but its not enough to protect the tribe lands." She pointed out and I knew she was right. We needed strength in numbers. Smiling at her, I nodded my head. There was no going back anyways.

"Come on... Lets go hunt." I took her hand in mine and nodded toward Jasper and Victoria... And we were off.

* * *

Emily threw her head back and laughed, the wind whipping through her hair as her feet hit the cold ground beneath her.

"Why the hell didnt you tell me this was so Exilerating!" She said laughing again as a limb pulled and snapped in her hair.

"Because... You never asked." I said lauging and running faster. "This is the best part. Get some speed behind you and jump!" I told her as we both raced side by side to the edge of the river... then we flew across the water.

"Wow!" Emily took in her surroundings and then took off running again the moment her feet touched the earth again.

We came to a stop and I pulled her closer to me.

"Alright... close your eyes and open your scences. Listen and smell." I watched as every sound had her head turning in all different directions.

"Ok, now smell..." She took a big wiff of air and her lips pulled back over her teeth. "Find what smells the best to you... then go for the kill." Just like that, she was off in the direction I smelled bear. I took off in the direction for Mountain lion, not to far from her and sank my teeth in my prey before it even had time to notice my presence.

I was finishing my third animal when she came running back up to me, covered in blood from head to toe and clothes ripped and shredded almost completly off her body.

"Wow... This is... great. The pack always made the cold ones out to be dangerous and horrible... but they have so many talents and perks." She smiled to me, then it faltered... and blood tears began to streak down her face behind her faltering smile.

"Emily..." She raised her hand to stop me, shaking her head.

"No... Ill be ok. Im just missing Sam... Thats all." She said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

I took her hand and we ran to a small stream in the woods to clean up.

"Emily, Some of us are dangerous... and bad. Like the cullens. I was blind sided by them... I thought they were good... but I was wrong. very wrong." I said looking into her eyes. "If were going to get through this, we need to let them go... Sam and the pack... and jacob..." I sobbed slightly while saying his name. "We need to concentrate on what needs to be done. We have forever to grieve." I whispered to her, and she nodded.

"We should get back..." I pulled her to her feet and took in her shredded clothing. "Stand up." I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and wripped it right up the middle. taking the shredded ends and tying them to cover her lady bits. not much coverage but atleast her woman stuff was covered.

"Ready?" She said grabbing my hand again. I smiled at her and nodded. Now, She was fed... Its time to bring in Sue. If she could handle her... she would be able to be around other humans.

We made it back to the house at record time. Standing on the portch was paul and Tiny.

"What the hell Emily!" He began to yell at her. I stepped in front of him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Thats enough paul. She has had enough of being yelled at... now all we can do is help her through this. We need this to be over with." I said and waited for him to nod that he understood.

* * *

The next few weeks were spent trying to figure out the cullens. So far, they were ahead of us. All we could do was hope to survive. They hadnt tried to move against us since the fire. we have had someone at the house with Billy and sue just in case they decided to come back for round 2.

I spent most of my time either taking my place on watch over, or at the creek with Tiny sitting beside me. He was a great comfort. I couldnt explain why, but he was.

After two weeks of no sign of them, Jasper finally came running from the woods hollering for all hands to the ready, we had trouble on the way.

"Bella, You tiny take the right side, Paul, you me will take the left. As far as I could smell, there is only Alice and Edward." He said, and we grouped up and took off, leaving no stone unturned. We left Victoria and Emily at the house to guard Billy and Sue.

About a mile into the run, Tiny and I started to catch the scents of the two vampires, but the scent shifted and they began to head away from us. No the hell they dont! Tiny and me powered through the woods and came right on the tale of the little pixie bitch herself.

"Fuck!" She yelled trying to push herself to go faster but seeing she was getting nowhere, she turned and lunged at me. We fell in a crash of fury. Both of us scrambling and fighting for the upper hand. I pulled her hair back hard and heard the sound of metal tearing, then before I knew it, she had wripped my whole damn arm off. with a cry of pain, I snatched her up with my good arm and slammed her into a nearby tree where Tiny took her from there. Fusing my arm back on hurt like a bitch, and I was panting from the loss of venom.

"Ok Bitch! No more. Im gonna rip you to pieces and burn you from the inside out if you down start talking right the fuck now! Why are you after me!" I yelled into her face. She smirked evily at me and I rose my eyebrow at her.

"Like im gonna tell you. Your just as nieve as ever..." A defening sound of torture echoed off the trees and her eyes grew wide. well as long as their torturing...

I ripped her arm from the elbow off and slapped her in the face with it.

"Why are you after me?" I asked again, swinging the arm like a bat, Tiny still holding her by the neck making it easy to tear her head off if he needs to.

"Fuck you!" She ground out through her pain. Wrong answer. I ripped her right foot off at the ankle.

"Why are you after me?!" I said a little more deadly. another cry of anguish washed reached our ears and she began to look around frantically.

"Noone is coming Alice. Now... Why are you after me." I asked, pulling hard on her felt foot for emphasis.

"I... I cant! They will kill me!" She said. I rolled my eyes and jerked the left foot off. With her scream ricocheting through the air.

"Ill Kill you if you dont." I said darkly.

"you... you are gifted with humanity." She said.

"And what about it. last I heard I choose who I want to give it to." I said darkly. She nodded, but then smirked.

"But if you chose, then anyone with a vile of your venom will be able to use the gift. and there are ways of making you cooperate." She smirked again. I had had enough of her.

Just then, She reached up and pulled harshly at tiny's neck, granting her release, and slinging him across the clearing. He landed with a thud and I saw red.

"Fucking Bitch!" Before I even knew what I had done she was pulled apart and strewn through the clearing. I took in my surroundings. Tiny lay a few feet from me, breathing shallow.

"Oh no!" I ran up to him and picked him up. his whimper making me be extra careful. Something about this wolf... I couldnt place it, but I knew I didnt want him to die.

Another sound of anguish echoed off the tree's as I ran through them. I finally made it back to the house, but Tiny was beginning to glow. I sat him down on a bed.

"Bella!" I heard my name from the woods and looked toward victoria and Emily.

"Take care of him!" I yelled and rushed back into the forest. I found Paul fighting to the death with Emmett and Jasper had rose pinned to a tree securely.

"Help him!" He yelled and I sprang into action, ripping Emmett off of Paul and away from us. I landed softly in front of Emmett and my eyes met his... Gold?... Ones?

"Emmett? Your still an animal drinker?" I asked shocked that he had not changed like Edward and Alice had

"Emmett... please lets talk... you once saw me at a sister... maybe you still could..." I asked softly. A flicker of emotion lit in his eyes, then they went hard again and he came at me.

"Emmett stop!" I yelled but he didnt, I swung my leg out and knocked him on his ass, tearing both his legs off for safe keeping. Once Jasper had done the same to Rose, we sat them side by side and stared at them.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked jasper and he shook his head. He had no idea...

"You will pay... you will pay Isabella whitlock for killing our family." Emmett said... My eyes widend... They had been pretty much vampire brain washed.

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the update. Soooooo much junk going on. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! please dont forget to review! Its a big motivation!) -SouthernGals**


	6. Chapter 6

I knelt down in front of the vampire that I used to consider my big brother, trying to get through to the real Emmett underneath.

"Emmett," I said, "What has Alice done to you? This isn't like you."

"You know what, Bitch," Emmett responded, "I'm not the same person you knew before. And I don't want to be. All that any of us want anymore is our fucking humanity back, and YOU are the key to us getting that."

Jasper called me over to talk to him, so I took one last saddened glance at Emmett before sighing and reluctantly getting up and walking to Jazz.

"As much as it kills me, Bella, we may have to do away with them," Jasper suggested with pain in his eyes. "The way it seems, they aren't giving up. They are all hell-bent on keeping you for your gift."

"Jasper!" I chatised. "You can't mean that! Rosalie was your SISTER for so long! And Emmett was like the big brother I never had! I can't bring it upon..."

Before I got to finish, I was brought down to the ground by...EMMETT?!

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Emmett! What the hell?! Let me go!" I screamed and thrashed, throwing his legless body all over the place, but he wasn't letting go.

"Not a chance, Bitch," he said. "Better kiss your life goodbye. If we can't have our humanity, neither can you!"

I looked to Jasper for help, but Rosalie had him down too, and he and Rosalie were doing the same as Emmett and I.

I could hear the pain in Jasper's voice as he threatend the woman that, for decades, had been his twin.

"Rose! Rosie! I don't want to have to hurt you, but so help me! If you don't let me go, I WILL kill you!"

"Not a chance, Whitlock! And stop calling me that! I'm not letting you go alive!" Rosalie fought.

"Emmett, please!" I cried, "Please don't do this! Listen to me!" Actual tears started flowing now. "Emmett!"

All at once, I felt the weight drop from around my throat.

I hit the ground on my hands and knees. The empact almost making the trees shake.

"Oh... Oh shit... Bella... What the fuck is happening to me?!" He growled out not nessesarily talking to anyone in perticular.

"Im so sorry Bella... I dont know what came over me... Everything is hazy... I felt like... It was almost..." He stuttered, the words right at the tip of his tounge but never making its way out of his mouth.

I crawled over to Emmetts now crying figure and wrapped my arms around his shoulders the best I could and held him to me tightly.

"Its ok Emmett... Its ok..." I felt the tell tale sign of my own bloody tears as they began to demand to flow freely. I felt emmett jerk away from me and stare at his hands. I suddenly noticed the reason of his confusion. Blood was smeared on his hands. He looked up to me. The angry blood tracks making his look leathal to others... but like a scared man to me.

"Its my gift... I guess when you came out of whatever trance you were in, It shifted to you." His face curved up into a smile. Then he bumped my shoulder with his.

"You know... its not very manly of me to be sitting on my ass with two stumps for legs... help a brother out?" He said grinning at me. I nodded my head, retrieve his legs and helped him stand to go and hunt.

I heard a high pitched scream of agony and turned toward Jasper and Rose. Rose was lying on the ground, writhing in pain. Jasper looking down at her with a look of hurt shining bright through the blood rimmed eyes. he didnt want to hurt rose... but she was not give up or snapping out of her stupor.

"Rose... Stop... look at me..." Rose glanced up at Jasper with a flicker of recognition becore she became ferral an lunged at him. He Immediatly swatted her back down on the ground.

"Look at me damnit! ROSE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Just then rose jumped up on jasper before he had the chance to take her back down, and grabbed his head... in a flourish, she ripped it almost completly off, it handing on just enough not to kill him, but off enough to keep him from moving.

In voluntarily, A scream left my lips and I tackled her to the ground, effectively dropping jasper's body of the ground.

My vision was red... I saw nothing but a red curtain fall over my mind and The feeling of flesh under my hands was the only thing I remember. I suddenly came out of my haze when strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me off of the blond bitch.

"Bella! Stop!" Emmett said holding me steady as I looked around at the mess of body parts. Oh shit. I felt a pain of regret hit my hearts and immediatly looked aorund, relief filling me when I was that rose was only just dismembered and not completly torn apart.

"Rose..." I Immediatly began to held her fuse back together while Emmet helped jasper. When she was back to normal, her eyes looked over at Jasper. crawling... because she was to weak to walk or run at the moment. She picked him up in her arms rocking him to her as she began to chant appologies to her brother.

"Its ok rose... Im fine." He said holding her to him. Jealousy began to ring out through my body. everyone here was getting their happy reunion. and I always had the short end of the stick. Here I am... stuck to live forever... with my mate gone and never coming back... I hated everyone at that moment.

I turned around before anyone could notice and made my way back to the house to check on tiny.

"Where's Tiny." I clipped out a little harsher then I had wanted. But at the moment I was a little to emotional.

"I dont know... He got up and dissapeared into the forest. We havnt seen him. We figured we would look for him when you got back so Billy and sue were not left unprotected." Victoria explained. A feeling of desparation settled over me and I turned and ran from the house. He was gone.

* * *

I made it quickly to the river I always ran to and sat on a rock... I didnt recognize my reflection. The blood trails making themselves apparent on my cream colored face.

I cant do this. I cant keep this promise and live forever with out him... I just cant do that! A scream of agony ripped its way through my chest. I slowy reached into my pocket... retreiving my cigaretts and lighter, I lit one. taking a long drag and watched the smoke rise into the air before finally dissapearing. An Idea coming to my head.

I hurried to grab wood from the trees adding a little of my venom as a fire catcher, I lit the wood watching the flames grow and spread over the huge stump.

Taking another long drag off my cigarette, I stared into the roaring fire before me. It would all be over... I could walk right into that fire and end this all. be with him forever.

Almost like I was in a trance... I took one step toward the roaring orange and red. The heat blew a piece of my hair back. The feeling making my mind race as my wide eyes stared into the deadly beauty.

One more step, I felt the heat caressing my like a lethal siren calling to me... pulling at my chest.

"You never did listen did you?" The voice almost enough to kick start my heart into beating again. I could have swore it did. Shaking my head, more tears tore angrily from my eyes.

"You not real... You will NEVER BE REAL!" I screamed at it as the tears choked my words.

"Im just as real as you are." The voice replied again. An errie buzzing made its way to my ears... It was finally happening. I was going fucking insane. I didnt even know vampires could go fucking insane!

"You have one of two choices. you can turn around and look at me... or you can try to walk into that fire... either way... you will look at me eventually." His voice sounded a mix of soft and pissed. He didnt have no reason to be pissed... I did damnit!

"Look at me Bella!" The voice demanded sharply. The tears were still flowing thick and I shook my head angrily, fastening my eyes closed. I took one more step... The step that would have put me directly into the burning release.

A flash of warmth tackled me into the river and I opened my eyes in shock... holding me tightly as we floated in the middle of the water was jacob... my jake... My tears couldnt flow under the water... and my smile slipped into place... Before our heads broke through the surface... my lips planted themselves on his... The air hitting our heads as we broke through.

* * *

 **(A/N: So we know this is a shorter chapter then we usually post, but it has its reasons. please review! tell us what you think? Remember to Review!)**


End file.
